Falling
by Spottedpelt43
Summary: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight! The journey to the sundrown place! Features BrambleXSquirrel, TawnyXStorm, and CrowXFeather!
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION:**

**Okay. Let's go over the basics. **

***SPOILER! Do not read this story if you have not read the 'New Prophecy'.**

***I do not own warriors. **

***In this story many things have been changed.**

***For instance, instead of Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw on the journey to the sundrown place I decided that they got their warrior names early.**

***Feathertail does not die.**

***I have also changed the pairings a bit. In this story, Stormfur and Tawnypelt are together.**

***I do accept flames as long as they are reasonable. I will do my best to answer them.**

***Well, enjoy!**


	2. Expresion

**Brambleclaw: **

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Squirrelflight's voice cut into his dreams.

He had been home, in Thunderclan. Sleeping in his nice warm nest. But in reality, he was here. On a journey to a place they had never seen, only heard of.

Why? Because Starclan had sent them. They had to find out what Midnight had to tell them. The fate of the clans depended on it.

But he and Squirrelflight weren't the only cats on the journey. Crowfeather of Windclan, Feathertail and Stormfur of Riverclan, and Tawnypelt of Shadowclan. Tawnypelt was his sister.

Jumping up, he stretched and started to wash himself. Through the entrance of the abandoned Twoleg nest he saw that it was only just getting light.

"Squirrelflight, why are you up so early?"

"Prey waits for no cat. Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Sure. I'll wake the others."

Squirrelflight looked slightly crestfallen.

"Oh, okay," she said.

After the others woke up, they set off trying to find some prey.

Stormfur and Tawnypelt were in the back of the patrol. They walked with their heads close together, mewing to each other.

Feathertail and Crowfeather were doing the same in the middle of the patrol.

Brambleclaw was in the lead with Squirrelflight trying to keep pace with him. He would slow down. She would slow down. He would speed up. She would speed up.

Finally they found a good spot with small rustlings in the bushes. The smell of prey was strong. It wasn't long before four cats had sped off into the bushes leaving Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight alone.

"Well, do you want to see if we can catch a few mice and squirrels?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Sure. Follow me."

Brambleclaw sped off into the bushes. The scent of prey was everywhere. Then spotting a squirrel, the chase began. Brambleclaw stalked it, and then pounced. Biting its neck, he looked up to see that Squirrelflight had caught a rabbit.

"Great catch," he told her.

Her eyes were full of happiness. Saying thanks, they began to eat. When they were done, Squirrelflight said,

"Well, we'd better be heading back to the clearing."

"Yeah. Your right."

As they started back, Brambleclaw noticed that Squirrelflight kept looking at him. But it wasn't any look. Brambleclaw had never seen this look. But, for some reason, he liked it.

When they got back, Crowfeather and Feathertail were already there sharing tongues. After a while, Tawnypelt and Stormfur stepped into the clearing.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's head on," said Brambleclaw.

"Lead the way!" said Stormfur.

Around sunhigh Brambleclaw noticed Squirrelflight staring at him again with that expression on her face. Brambleclaw wished he knew what it meant. After racking his brains, he suddenly realized where he had seen that look before.

On some of the she cats back in Thunderclan. He had seen that look. But that still didn't explain what it meant and why Squirrelflight was doing it.

Oh! What could it mean?


	3. Handsome?

**Squirrelflight:**

Brambleclaw. The cat that had allowed her to come with him on this journey. He was the cat that had come up with the idea of the journey. He was smart and handsome. Wait. Handsome?

Shaking her head, Squirrelflight barely heard when Brambleclaw asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, well we'd better stop here."

Looking ahead, Squirrelflight saw that they had come to a patch of woods. It was perfect, thought Squirrelflight. The scent of prey was strong. Almost as strong as the place they had come to earlier. Except it was more sheltered.

"I think I'll be sleeping outside the forest," said Crowfeather, who hated sleeping under trees.

"Oh, come on, Crowfeather. You can do it," said Feathertail.

"Oh, alright."

It was settled. They would sleep here. Squirrelflight made her nest in between Brambleclaw and Feathertail. Tawnypelt slept on the other side of Brambleclaw. Stormfur slept beside Tawnypelt. And Crowfeather made his nest beside Feathertail.

As Squirrelflight fell asleep, she thought about Brambleclaw. Why did that voice in the back of her head keep saying good things about him? In reality, he was an annoying furball. Wasn't he?

**Sorry about it being so short. I will try to write the next chapter soon. **

**Who do you think should make the first move?**

**Brambleclaw,**

**Or Squirrelflight?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! : )**


	4. Fallen Tree

**Thanks for all the reviews! : )**

**Brambleclaw:**

Crunch!

Brambleclaw woke with a start. 'Where did that noise come from?' he wondered. Then he saw it.

A tree had been uprooted and was about to fall! He had to wake the others.

"Squirrelflight! Feathertail! Crowfeather! Tawnypelt! Stormfur! Wake up!"

"Shut up, Brambleclaw! It's hardly daylight!" mumbled Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather, a tree is falling! Get up or you'll be crowfood!"

"What?" Crowfeather jumped and almost knocked Stormfur down.

"Let's get out of here! Run!" shouted Tawnypelt.

They jumped out of the way just in time. Right where they had been sleeping a few seconds before, was a massive tree.

"Oww! My tail's hurt!" cried Tawnypelt.

Sure enough, Tawnypelt's tail was covered in thorns and twigs.

"Here, let me get them out," said Stormfur kindly.

And with that, he started to gently take the thorns out one by one. While he was doing that, Squirrelflight asked,

"So, what do we do now? Should we keep going?"

"Probably. It's not like we can sleep here," said Brambleclaw.

Looking around Brambleclaw saw that they had gone out of the forest to get away from the falling tree. Now all around them were barren moors.

"Actually, I can sleep here. After all, I am used to this type of land. As if you didn't know that already," came Crowfeather's sarcastic reply.

"Now, Crowfeather, you know that we need to keep going. This journey depends on all of our clans," said Feathertail.

That silenced Crowfeather. So together they started off.

They kept going until they found another patch of woods. Brambleclaw could hear water running. That's when he noticed how dry his mouth was.

Brambleclaw started getting faster until he was practically running through the forest until he found a river. It was almost as big as the one back with the clans.

Sadness surged through Brambleclaw. He missed Thunderclan.

"I know how you feel."

Brambleclaw looked around for the voice and found himself face to face with Squirrelflight. Their noses were almost touching. But Brambleclaw didn't pull away and neither did Squirrelflight. He liked it.

"Brambleclaw. I know that you're missing the clans. We all are. But we have to keep going."

"I know."

**This chapter was going to be mainly about CrowXFeather and StormXTawny. But I worked a little bit of BrambleXSquirrel in there. **

**Of course, the next chapter will be completely about BrambleXSquirrel! : )**

**Please Review! **


	5. Falling for Brambleclaw

**Squirrelflight:**

Squirrelflight could feel the sadness coming off Brambleclaw in waves. She knew he was missing the clans. So was she. She just had to do something to make him feel better.

"I know how you feel," she said.

Then she and Brambleclaw were nose to nose. But she didn't pull away. And neither did Brambleclaw. She liked it. Taking a deep breath, she said,

"Brambleclaw. I know that you're missing the clans. We all are. But we have to keep going."

"I know."

Then they both studied her paws. After what seemed like a moon, Brambleclaw said,

"Well, we'd better get back to the others. Where are they?"

"They went hunting," Squirrelflight replied.

"Then we should probably do the same. Care to join me?"

Squirrelflight's heart flew for no particular reason.

"Sure."

Walking side by side with Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight started thinking. Why did just thinking about this tom make her tremble in the knees? Why did his voice make her feel light headed? Why did she feel sparks every time her fur brushed his?

In some part of her mind, Squirrelflight knew that she was falling for Brambleclaw.

Then a rustle in the bushes pulled her from her thoughts. Squirrel!


	6. I love you

**Brambleclaw:**

"Good catch!" Brambleclaw said.

"Thanks," replied Squirrelflight shyly.

Squirrelflight had caught a squirrel. But Brambleclaw didn't care much about that. He had other thoughts on his mind.

Why did this ginger ball of energy make his sadness go away? Why did he like spending time alone with her? How come she was so pretty all of a sudden? Wait. Pretty?

Yes. She was pretty. In fact she was gorgeous. Even more so when she was standing in the sun. Brambleclaw couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before! He was falling for Squirrelflight.

"Do you think the others will be done hunting now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, probably. I think I can smell them. Follow me."

Side by side, they raced through the forest towards a small clearing. When they burst through the undergrowth, everyone looked at them.

"Your back!" said Tawnypelt.

"Finally," mumbled Crowfeather. "We've been waiting for you for hours."

"Crowfeather, don't forget that you and Feathertail got back only five seconds ago," replied Stormfur.

Snorting, Crowfeather didn't say any more. With that, they settled down to eat what each of them had caught. Brambleclaw devoured his mouse in a few ravenous gulps.

"Well," he said. "We should probably be making some nests to sleep in tonight. It's almost moonhigh."

Agreeing, everyone started to gather moss. Brambleclaw was so busy he hardly even notice when Squirrelflight beckoned to him. Walking over, he said,

"So, what's up?"

"Can I speak to you in the forest?"

Brambleclaw was about to say no, when something in her face stopped him. Walking into the forest with her, he thought about earlier. When he had realized he loved her. Now would be the perfect time to tell her.

"Brambleclaw, I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something, too, Squirrelflight."

"You go first."

"No, you go first."

"Ok. I love you," they said at the same time.

Looking at her, Brambleclaw saw a mixture of amusement, happiness, and love in her face.

**Did you like it? I couldn't decide who should make the first move, so I decided they both should. : )**


	7. Badgers?

**Squirrelflight: **

As Squirrelflight fell asleep, she thought about the happenings of that day. Not only had she fallen for Brambleclaw, but they had said that they loved each other.

Now she and Brambleclaw were sleeping side by side like Tawnypelt and Stormfur, and Crowfeather and Feathertail.

Squirrelflight didn't think that life could get any better when she remembered what was happening at home.

Monsters were tearing up trees and her family was running for their life. She would never forgive herself if she came home to find a family member dead.

Praying to Starclan to keep her family safe, she wondered if Starclan were actually able to hear her. Looking at the stars, she wondered if that was Starclan up there or something else.

Before she knew it she was asleep, only to be awoken again by Brambleclaw.

"What are you waking me up for? It's still dark," she said affectionately yet annoyed.

"Squirrelflight, I think I smell badgers."

Sure enough, when Squirrelflight tasted the air, she smelled a faint scent of badger.

"Squirrelflight, wake the others, we need to get out of this forest."

Squirrelflight woke Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Feathertail, and Crowfeather. They all woke up without a fuss, except Crowfeather.

After they were awake, she told them what was going on. A gasp escaped Tawnypelt and Feathertail's eyes became full of fear.

When she had finished telling them about the badgers, Brambleclaw joined them. Okay, everyone, we're going to get out of the forest so we might as well continue our journey.

So they set off, Brambleclaw in the lead. Then Squirrelflight smelled something strange.

After a little while, they heard water. It wasn't running water like a river. It had a rhythm. It got loud and then it got softer. Loud. Soft. Loud. Soft. Then they came to a cliff. Looking down they saw…

**Sorry about the Cliffhanger. Of course, I'm sure you already know what they saw. : )**


End file.
